


Family

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Difficulty Sleeping Due to Pregnancy Symptoms, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Gross but normal pregnancy side effects, Hand Wavey Biology, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nausea/Morning Sickness, Pregnant Person keeps working their job, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, bitching and moaning, or science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Pregnant Man/His Doting Husband
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous, Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Brook! I’m so happy for you!”

As Patricia Evans walked out of earshot, the glowing crowd that had been gathering since the first colleague had wished them well that morning finally scattered.

“What the hell have you done? Does everyone know about it? Isn’t there anything private about our private life? Ray, you know how I feel about this. Did you had to tell everybody about it, especially without asking me first?”

Despite his husband’s ranting, Duke was smiling like the cat that got the cream. Ray drew Duke aside into a nearby storage room and swept him in a hug. “Don’t be upset, my dear.”

The smothered “Guh!” against his shoulder only served to make him grin more and hug harder.

When the man in his arms finally ceased his struggles and curses, he planted a kiss on his brow then leaned back a little to study him properly.

“Duke, when the guy that I love volunteers to have our baby and carry it for however long it takes because I can’t do it myself, don’t you think that I’d want to shout it from the rooftops? Besides, I’ve only told Harry. Harry told everyone, and that meant that wherever I went people were stopping me to ask for details. And you know I’m not a good liar.”

Finally quieting down somewhat, Duke sighed. “I’m sorry, babe. It’s just a bit overwhelming being the center of attention on my first day back to work, in particular when I’m feeling so sick. And I can’t believe my suit’s too tight already – that doesn’t help when it just makes people stare more.”

Ray laughed, “Let them, dear. Besides, Dr. Smith did say that you’d be showing quite early.” He ran a gentle hand over Duke’s belly, noticing that the fabric of his coveralls did look slightly strained. “We’ll go ask if they can let out a seam or two.”

Scowling, Duke led the way back to the hallway and toward the left-wing, leaving the main building. As the doors to the office's area opened, Ray leaned over to whisper in his husband’s ear. “And please, no more slurs, dear. I don’t want our kid to hear you bad-mouthing his daddy!”

***

Duke gasped as his sweat-covered body was caught in a spasm. Ray was pressed close behind him and helped him sustaining his weight with an arm around his waist, he felt his husband calling encouragements over the unintelligible sounds Duke was presently making.

“That’s it, my dear. Don’t hold back. Let it come.”

Convinced that he wouldn’t hold out for much longer, Duke groaned loudly, “I hate you, Ray, I… Oh, shit!”

His rant was cut short as, once again, he retched and heaved into the toilet. This time, he successfully produced something and Ray gave his tired back a congratulatory rub. “There you go, Duke. All better now?”

Sagging sideways against the wall, Duke shot an irritated glare at his husband. “No, I’m fucking not all better. God knows when I’ll ever feel better again! It’s been six weeks, Ray. Six fucking weeks of me feeling sick every minute of the day. Except for when I’m actually _ being _ sick. Are you sure Dr. Smith said this is normal?”

Grinning, his husband poured some mouthwash into a glass and handed it to him. “Now, my dear, I never said that. The doctor says it’s not  _ abnormal  _ for nausea to be constant throughout the first three months of pregnancy. You just have to sit it out for the moment.”

Increasing the intensity of his glare, Duke rinsed and spat. Ray took the empty tumbler from him then helped him to his feet and through their bedroom, where he flopped, limply, on their bed. “Oh God, I’m surely dying.”

Ray sat beside him and began tenderly rubbing his upset partner’s stomach. After about ten minutes, Duke groaned in a low voice, “How long until we need to leave for work?”

“Twenty minutes, dear. You go hit the shower and I’ll fetch you some toast and coffee. Usually, if you eat something just after you throw up it stays down.”

Ray helped a miserable Duke to get up then left him to his morning toilet. As he walked out their kitchen, he heard Duke’s voice from the shower, “Just remember, Ray, I am never, ever, doing this again, do you hear me? I’d rather face a bunch of angry dogs than have another baby.”

***

Midway through the most superb dream involving the dazzling shore of a tropical island, a bottle of scented massage oil, and a nude Duke, Ray felt a familiar elbow nudging him in the ribs.

“Ra-ay? Are you awake, babe? I’m hungry and I fancy some apple pie and mayonnaise. Ray! I know I won’t be able to go back to sleep again if I don’t have some. I’ve been awake for two hours just thinking about it.”

Groggily, Ray rubbed his half-closed eyes and tried to focus on his partner. Weird nightly cravings were a novelty in Duke’s pregnancy and, as far as Ray was concerned, they were far from welcome. “Duke, it’s 2 am – and what the hell, apple pie and mayonnaise?”

“Oh Ray, it’s delicious, you should try it too!”

Ray was pulling a disgusted face. “My God, Duke! What about some apple and peanut butter?”

“No! It’s fucking revolting!”

Ray looked incredulous. “What? You were crazy about it last night! I had to go and get you more, twice!”

Looking a little like he might cry at any given moment, Duke blinked at his husband. “Don’t yell at me, Ray! If you cared you’d slip to the 7-Eleven on the corner and see if there’s any apple pie stashed away… Oh, and mayonnaise. I need mayonnaise with apple pie. I’d go myself but I hate the way the staff stare at me like I’m a freak.”

Already pulling on his clothes, Ray groaned in defeat while he listened to his husband’s rambling. “Duke, I never thought you could get any more paranoid, but… ”

“Oh!”

Ray stopped in mid-sentence as Duke cried out all of a sudden and clutched at his abdomen, confusion painted on his face. “Dear, what is it? Do you need I call the doctor?”

For some long moments, his husband stayed silent and still, eyes wide open and startled, then a slow smile spread over his face. “Ray, it’s moving! I can feel it! Come here, quick!”

Leaning over, Ray allowed him to move his hand to a spot on his slightly round belly and hold it there. For a few quiet moments they waited, then Ray felt a weak but definite flutter under his palm. “Look at that! It’s amazing, dear! We’re having a baby!”

***

Despite the good progression of his pregnancy, Duke determined to continue to carry out most of his normal bulk work – although he needed to change the way he did so, in some instances. Tasks he usually did while standing were now done while seated.

The first casualties of his condition were his night shifts, and he no longer forgot to eat since, needing to fuel both himself and the baby now, he was hungry almost all the time.

One evening Ray came back from his shift to find their apartment empty and a post-it note from Duke on the refrigerator: “Famished! Couldn’t wait for you. See you at the diner.”

Smiling, Ray headed for the shower. These days, it seemed as if Duke spent most of his time eating and they were finding it a challenge to keep pace with alterations to his expanding suits.

Of course, Duke, even though he had long since said goodbye to his slim waistline, was still working out to stay as fit as possible. Ray had spent quite some time adjusting the settings on the stationary bicycle and tweaking the treadmill to provide what he termed “waddle pace” so that his husband could keep his exercise routine.

In the diner, Duke was already halfway through his dessert. Taking a mouthful of his stew, Ray smiled while he watched his husband eat and chat about anything and everything occurred during his shift. He looked relaxed and well but, most of all, Ray noted with contentment, he looked happy.

Duke suddenly became aware that he was being observed. “What?”

His husband pushed his mostly empty plate aside. “It suits you.”

Still puzzled, Duke knit his dark brows together in uncertainty. “What suits me?”

“Being pregnant. You’re “glowing” these days.”

He was gratified to the sight of his partner ducking his head and blushing to the roots of his thick hair. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

Standing up, Ray took him by the hand. “Come on back home and I’ll explain.”

As they shut the door behind them, Ray locked them in, dimmed the lights to the lamp on the corner of the room, and steadily backed a now-chuckling Duke against the wall. “What I mean, Mr. Brook, is that you look so handsome that it takes me all my time to keep my hands off you.”

To illustrate his point, he undid the zip of Duke’s overalls and slid the clothing off his shoulders then quickly removed both the undershirts. In the subdued lights, Duke’s eyes looked big and dark, but there was no way to mistake the want burning in their depths. He started to say something but Ray shushed him with the deepest of kisses then leaned back a little to admire him.

Duke’s body hair was fine down his arms and legs. His chest and stomach, however, was smooth and Ray brushed his fingertips over the dark and more pronounced nipples before leaning on and gently kissing and running his tongue over each in turn, eliciting a happy sigh. “Oh, that’s nice, babe. My chest’s been so sore lately that I’ve been afraid to touch it, but you got that just right.”

Grinning, Ray turned his attention to Duke’s protruding belly, lightly fondling the bulge and feeling the surge of movements within. “I’m happy to oblige, my dear. Hey! Somebody’s restless tonight!”

Duke laughed. “Oh, he’s like this most of the time now. Hyperactive. Does remind you of anyone?”

His suit was abruptly pulled the rest of the way down, along with his undershorts. Within moments, he was completely naked and then carefully being arranged on all fours on their bed, his entire body was thrumming with desire.

It was a strange sensation, feeling Ray and the baby inside him at the same time. The wriggling in his belly and the slow, rhythmic, deep movements of his husband combined making his pleasure more intense than he had ever thought possible, and he could hear himself crying out with joy as the waves of his orgasm began to crash over him.

Later that night he lay awake for some time, snuggled on Ray’s chest, as his son – for they knew now that Brook junior was a boy – made somersaults within him. For all his earlier conflicting feelings, having a baby felt to him so right now – as did all three of them lying there together.

His family.


End file.
